Unfaithful
by KylieCena
Summary: Song FicOne Shot.I only own Ashton.Adam and John belong to the WWE click to read .Read and Review please this is my first ever fic so tell me how I did. What happens when John knows what going on with Ashton and Edge? P.S Ashton is a girl btw


**She looked into the mirror,Tears were slowly forming in the corner of her eyes as she thought about what she had just done with one of John's friends.**

_Story of my life,  
Searching for the right,  
But it keeps avoiding me.  
Sorrow in my soul,  
Because it seems like one,  
Really loves my company._

**Ashton had loved the man that would soon become her husband ever since they became close whilst doing a storyline where they be romantically linked and that's how they fell in love but it all changed when one of John's friend's started flirting with her.**

_He's more than a man,  
And this is more than love,  
The reason that the sky is blue.  
The clouds are rolling in,  
Because I'm gone again,  
And to him I just can't be true._

**She walked out of Adam's hotel room just as John came out of the elevator,his crystal blue eyes staring into her green eyes, She smiled walking over to him the two then kissed eachother, John put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to their hotel room.**

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy,  
With some other guy.  
I can see him dying._

**Walking into the room,Ashton quickly went into the bathroom,shutting and locking the door behind her not letting John see the tears that were now running down her cheeks. I start to run a bath as I keep on thinking about what I am doing...Especcially what I am doing to John,Hurting him by having an affair with Adam.**

_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer.  
_

**Aston was putting on the finishing touches to her make-up and hair,Then smoothed down the pink satin dress which caressed her curves in all the right places,John had bought her the dress for her birthday and she instantly fell in love with it when she opened it.John kissed her on the cheek then laid down on the bed for a little nap. **

**She walked out of their room,feeling guilty.Aston started to walked Adam's room but she slowly turned round to see John standing in the doorway to their hotel room,his crystal blue eyes said it all and he closed the door again looking upset.**

_I feel it in the air,  
As I'm doing my hair,  
Preparing for another date.  
A kiss upon my cheek,  
As he reluctantly,  
Asks if im gonna be out late.  
I say I won't be long,  
Just hanging with the girls,  
A lie i didn't have to tell.  
Because we both know,Where I'm about to go,  
And we know it very well._

_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer._

**The next day she was in a gun store with one of her friend's,He gave her a gun just for protection because of what had happened in her past life that was now behind her even though her friend didn't think that.**

**It was night time when Ashton and John came back from doing a Raw event,He laid down on the bed and pretended to be asleep,She slowly pulled the gun out from the bedside drawer which was on her side in the hotel room. She walked out of the room knowing John would follow seeing as she also knew he was not asleep.**

**Ashton knocked on Adam's door and he came out a few minutes afterwards.She pointed the gun at John who looked scared for the moment but then Ashton dropped the gun and started to cry,Ashton walked over to John and he held her tightly,kissing the top of her head as Adam looked on disappointed.**

**"I'm so sorry John" Through tears,Ashton looked up at John and they kissed passionately.**

_Our love,  
His trust,  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head,  
Get it over with.  
I don't wanna do this,  
Anymore,ooooooh,anymore._

I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
And everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside.  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life.  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer.

Oooh.  
A murderer.  
No,no,no.  
Yeah,yeah,yeah. _  
_


End file.
